In These Chains
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Rabastan says that he wants her to be happy, to love him. Andromeda knows that kidnapping her is not the way to go about it.:: Voldemort wins!AU


_Written for the Ultimate Patronus Quest (Tasmanian Devil: Write about Andromeda Tonks) and the Great Prompt Mixup (title, broken glass, excited, "Why are you doing that?", and RabastanAndromeda)_

* * *

Andromeda is greeted by broken glass scattered throughout her kitchen when she wakes. She aims her wand at the busted window, frowning. "Reparo!'

The pieces draw back to the gaping hole until the window is fixed. Andromeda tries to convince herself that it's just a coincidence. Something must have hit the window in the night. There's certainly no way that they've found her, that she needs to fear.

But she doesn't believe it, not at all. She keeps her wand raised as she walks through the house, shivering. The world has gone to hell. Harry is dead, and the war has been lost. Nowhere is safe anymore.

"Why are you doing that?" comes a familiar voice that almost stops her heart. "You act like someone might attack you, Andi."

"Rabastan," she whispers, turning around.

"Expelliarmus," he calls, easily catching her wand as it sails through the air.

"Come to kill me?" she asks, keeping her head held high, refusing to let him see her fear.

"And why would I do that?" he asks. "I've always cared for you, Andi. That's why I've come to spare you, to offer you pardon in the new world."

Andromeda scoffs. Pardon. The very thought of it makes her want to laugh. "I highly doubt your master wishes to pardon a blood traitor," she says coldly. "I haven't forgotten Ted's death."

Rabastan winces. "I am sorry for your loss," he says quietly, and she almost believes him. "The Snatchers… It shouldn't have happened. I would never want you to be upset."

"Upset? I'm completely devastated! My husband was taken from me because of something he had no control over," she says, her fingers curling inward, forming fists. "Don't expect me to be excited and overjoyed that you've decided to try and 'save' me. I'd sooner die than accept your help."

His lips quirk into a smile. He crosses the distance between them quickly, tangling his fingers in her hair. "You will live, Andi. You will live by my side, or your precious daughter will pay the price."

Andromeda falls slack at the mention of Nymphadora. The last she's heard, Remus has taken her and Teddy somewhere safe until they can rebuild their forces.

Rabastan smirks. "That seems to have gotten your attention," he laughs. "I've already located them. They will live as long as you play your part."

"You're bluffing."

"Do you really want to risk that?"

She decides that she doesn't. As long as there is hope for Nymphadora, Andi doesn't care much about her own fate. "So be it," she says.

…

She tries to pretend that she could love him. She had loved once, so long ago. But the smiling boy she knew is gone, any traces of him consumed by the darkness in his heart.

But Andi plays along. She stays at his side and falls into bed with him night after night. Anything to keep her daughter safe.

…

"You could at least pretend to be happy," he says.

"I am your slave, not your wife," she answers darkly.

Rabastan sighs and brushes his hand through her hair. Andromeda cringes at his touch.

"I wanted you to be happy, Andromeda," he says. "That's all I've ever wanted."

"You wanted to make yourself happy," she snaps. "If you cared for my happiness at all, you wouldn't have forced me here. You wouldn't have threatened what's left of my family to satisfy your own desires."

Silence. Rabastan stares pointedly at his feet, seemingly unable to look at her.

 _Good,_ Andromeda thinks. _He can still feel shame._

"I'm going to bed," he says before climbing to his feet, leaving behind his untouched dinner.

Later, when Andromeda tries to join him, she finds the door locked.

…

"You loved me when we were younger," he says as they walk along the shore, the waves lapping at their bare feet.

"I did. But I couldn't continue. Not with the choices you made," she says quietly. "And you've proven again and again that there is nothing redeemable in you."

He flinches as though she's physically struck him. His eyes remain fixed ahead.

"Where are we going?" she asks when the silence becomes too much for her.

"Maybe there is a chance for redemption," he says quietly without bothering to answer her question.

"Rabastan-"

"I do love you, Andi. I want you to be happy," he says. "I had hoped that your happiness could be found with me, but I was wrong. I tried to force it."

"Rabastan," she tries again. "Where are we going?"

Instead of answering, he takes her hand gently in his and leads her into the forest by the sea.

…

"Mum?"

Andromeda thinks that her heart might explode when she hears that voice. "Dora?"

In an instant, her daughter's arms are around her. Remus follows behind, his wand aimed at Rabastan.

"Don't," Andromeda says quickly. "He brought me here."

When she looks at him, Rabastan seems surprised that Andromeda has decided to spare him. He swallows dryly, nodding. "You should move soon. My brother was around here three days ago searching," he says. "I've tried to keep them off your trail as long as I could, but eventually they'll grow suspicious."

"Why should we trust you?" Remus asks.

Rabastan smiled. "Don't, if you wish. I'm just a man trying to find redemption," he says, his eyes finding Andromeda's.

Andromeda pulls away from her daughter and takes Rabastan by the hand. She kisses his cheek, feeling a warmth that she hasn't felt since her younger years. "You could stay," she tells him.

"We've chosen our own paths, Andi," he says, brushing a hand through her hair. "Best that we stick to them. I'll keep an eye out for you. Don't worry."

And when he turns and walks away, Andromeda almost wants to rush to his side.

…

"Kingsley?" Andromeda gasps as the wizard stumbles through the door, weathered and worn out. "How did you find us?"

"You'll never believe it, but Rabastan Lestrange lead me here," he answers.

Andromeda presses a hand over her heart. It's been three months since they've moved locations, three months since she's last seen Rabastan, and yet he's still out there, still trying to help her.

"Let's get you something to eat," she says.

"Why would he help me?" Kingsley asks. "Lead him right to you."

Andromeda smiles to herself. "I guess he's tired of his chains."


End file.
